


只道尋常

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	只道尋常

*WB不太激情之夜

*勿上升

 

 

**心之所向，**

**目之所及，**

**都是你。**

 

 

>>

 

　　王俊凯挺喜欢和易烊千玺一起工作的场合，跟两人窝在一块儿腻歪的亲密感不同，能看到穿着正装像个大人的小朋友，别有番风味。

 

　　最好玩儿的莫过于工作之余偷偷摸摸进行点小情侣间的眉来眼去，但这还满容易擦枪走火，毕竟见着那副高冷昂起的小下巴，半阖着眼帘睨着前方，双手撑在腿间、两只裹着黑色男士长袜踩着皮鞋的脚丫子垂在半空摇晃，谁能不为这娇作的姿态动心。

 

　　王俊凯刚拍摄完自己的定装照，推门就见到这番情景。

 

　　小朋友坐在高高的木柜，双脚离地轻轻摇晃，皮鞋跟一点一点的敲击木板，见到他进来更是轻慢地挑起眉抬着脸，仅用眼神打了个招呼。

 

　　照片拍完等着换下一套，王俊凯把所有人包含两位贴身助理全赶去隔壁，说是换好衣服再叫他们过来。

 

　　「干嘛啊你。」易烊千玺还维持着坐在柜子上的姿势，眨巴着眼看着关门落锁折返，整个身体挤进他腿/间的王俊凯，合身西装精致妆发，看起来人模人样，倒是做的事又要衣冠禽兽。

 

　　「帮你换衣服。」王俊凯伸手握住易烊千玺的脚踝，指尖轻轻一勾就让皮鞋落地，包覆在长袜下的脚骨削瘦纤细，掌心沿着西装腿裤的缝隙滑进几寸，也不强求，就在小腿至脚腕处徘徊。

 

　　易烊千玺另一只没被控制的脚勾上王俊凯腿后，踢踢他，「别耍流氓。」

 

　　「我这是在耍朋友，不是耍流氓。」王俊凯扬起嘴角，双眼直盯着易烊千玺，明目张胆地在他脸上瞧，眉眼鼻尖唇珠，没一处放过，盯得易烊千玺耳朵都莫名透红。

 

　　易烊千玺撑握在木柜边缘的指节随着王俊凯的贴近，明显碰触到对方那儿，连忙将爪子收起，却被王俊凯拉过搭上自己肩头，顺势将脑袋凑前，准确无误地吻住他。

 

　　含咬着唇瓣细细摩挲，牙尖压着唇珠又啃又吮，本就圆润的粉色肉珠被欺负得狠，红红肿肿、肉嘟嘟的，嘴唇的棱线被磨平，倒真像颗珍珠镶在上唇中央，不过是嫣红色的，饱满泛着水光，跟刚捞上岸似的。

 

　　滑溜的舌尖并不满足于表面，逗弄完那颗肉肉的小珠子后又钻进唇缝，顶开牙关，易烊千玺早已习惯王俊凯钟爱亲吻的举动，乖顺地探出粉嫩的舌迎上前去，这个吻接起来混着点剃须水、粉脂和唇膏的甜味。

 

　　王俊凯解开那双排金扣，手从毛衣下襬滑了进去，里面温温热热，肌理摸起来带着少年的劲瘦，肌肤仍是青春的细致柔顺。

 

　　摸摸揉揉、亲亲咬咬，惹得易烊千玺几欲想躲，生怕事态无法挽回越烧越热烈，「啊、别再亲了，……前两天还不够吗？」

 

　　黏黏糊糊的闹个没完，尤其昨晚，硬是在他脖子多啃了几口，他都得提前知会造型师准备两套高领了，不知道的人还以为他多怕冷呢。

 

　　其实易烊千玺也不是每次都这么乖软顺服，真不愿时蹬腿踹人也不是没有过，只是前天惹了哥哥不高兴，自知理亏，听见王俊凯从鼻腔发出不容质疑的轻哼，刚抬起想推拒的手又软绵绵攀上肩，低低喊了声，「哥……」

 

　　王俊凯被他这一喊，更不能就此收手，将他的西装外套脱下扔到沙发椅背，趁小羊崽还愣着，替他把里层毛衣给脱了，酒店里明亮灯照下光着膀子挺不自在，易烊千玺没挣扎两下，王俊凯随即紧抱着他不撒手，温热的唇落在颈窝、锁骨、肩头，尖尖虎牙掠过细嫩肌肤，有点儿痒。

 

　　「真不能再亲了。」易烊千玺绵软带着气泡感的声线轻轻从喉间溢出，双手却环搭着王俊凯没松手，眼眶染层淡粉色，都快比他上的浅棕色眼影还醒目，唇膏被吃了干净，那两片唇瓣却越显水嫩，比蜜桃口味的软糖还要可口香甜。

 

　　整年都被藏在衣服下的躯体奶白莹粉，王俊凯看了忍不住，掐了又摸，恨不得在这里把人再办了。

 

　　易烊千玺惊呼一声，抓住王俊凯解开他西装裤头半伸进底裤、摸上腰尾准备下探到臀肉的手，「王俊凯！」

 

　　「小朋友乖点。」被连名带姓嗔骂的人不为所动，亲了口继续哄。

 

　　易烊千玺拧起眉心，「我这几天还不够乖吗？」放寒假后他也没什么事，闲着就去学车，没学车时就窝在家里，两人没节度，趁着王俊凯还在北京的这段时间里腻腻歪歪，床滚了好几回，或许连地毯也分担了些负担。

 

　　王俊凯揽过他的后腰，将人往自己怀里塞，易烊千玺两条腿被迫撑得更开，卡在王俊凯腰侧，两人面对着贴得紧，热呼呼的。

 

　　「可我还是气。」王俊凯又咬了口易烊千玺红肿的唇瓣，力道不轻，但也不至于受伤，顶多是疼了一下，「你就不能跟同学保持点距离。」

 

　　勾肩搭背、躺胸倚颈，全是王俊凯借口「不听话」的开场白。

 

　　「他们是我同学啊王俊凯。」正常交流同侪相亲，大学生活还不让人体验了吗？

 

　　「我是让你明哲保身，你不知道有些人心思有多肮脏。」

 

　　「我知道啊。」王俊凯这番话耳提面命好几回，学校里可不只快乐学习健康成长，前辈的经验告诉他树大招风人红事多，靠近你的各个心思迥异，背后捅刀更是不少，小朋友太善良又容易心软，真怕他受伤。

 

　　「你别气了，」易烊千玺拉过王俊凯的手捏了捏，「我有眼睛的，我会看。」不在哥哥身边也没助理打点，他自然是会提高警觉，总归他去学校还是为了学习，泡在图书馆的时间可比跟同学插科打诨多多了，没住宿舍平时也没什么机会你来我往的哥俩好交际，期末考当天纯属心情好的意外。

 

　　「你边看也要边注意肢体距离！」王俊凯知道小朋友明白他用心良苦，但有件事对他来说实在更苦，「尤其是那谁谁，上课吃饭喂天鹅都不许碰到。」

 

　　易烊千玺没忍住白眼，不知是室内空调还是王俊凯目光太怵人，感觉赤裸的背脊都一阵疙瘩，「你无聊，谁吃饭上课会黏在一起，不过就是好朋友一起行动而已。」

 

　　王俊凯痛心疾首，捧心哀叹，「是谁刚开学就直接依偎在人家怀里合照？」

 

　　「戏精！」易烊千玺趁着暧昧气氛一哄而散，赶紧推开王俊凯，从木柜跳下地，将刚才被脱掉的衣物拎起放在椅子上，正想弯腰脱裤子，就感觉一道视线扫射着自己撅起的屁股，「……你还看！快帮我把衣服弄好了。」

 

　　「哦。」王俊凯勉强把目光从小朋友的小屁股挪开，顺着易烊千玺手指的方向看去，乖乖把易烊千玺换下的衣物收拾好，不忘欣赏现成的脱衣秀，顺道再蹭上去揩点油。

 

 

　　

 

 

 

>>

 

　　易烊千玺有个小毛病，说是毛病其实也不太妥贴，正确而言是不自觉被宠坏的小习惯。

 

　　只要有王俊凯在的场合，易烊千玺就能尽情放空，独身在外基于礼貌和必要性或许会开口，但若是王俊凯在身旁，那只字词组便非凤毛麟角，长话也不需要短说，大把大把都得留给珍贵的人。

 

　　鸡毛蒜皮的小事想到也要提一嘴，不顾是台上台下，刚压完手印签完名，易烊千玺就伸出爪子找他哥，噘嘴抱怨：「这手好油。」

 

　　处女座的哥哥最是容忍不得这种粘腻肮脏，早用纸巾把手擦了又擦，谁想到小朋友擦完手又贪玩，在手印上再压了个心型，也难怪手掌还留着金粉跟残胶。

 

　　但若是陌生人来袭，易烊千玺就只用那双清澈的琥珀眼看，也不开口，自然会有王俊凯出面挡下，合照握手签名通通不许，大哥义正词严不卑不亢，正色摇头挥手，人是打发走了，小朋友腿被摸了好几下却没发现，都怪哥哥身边太舒适，心神都安宁得让人放空至极。

 

　　这种发懵的状态还是有程度之分，日常高冷的大佬是淡漠，哥哥身旁的乖巧小朋友便是软乎得冒泡，眼里晶亮着点点水光，眨巴眨巴，盯着王俊凯直瞧、化身小尾巴更是本能。

 

　　等待时除了跟王俊凯咬咬耳朵，就是咬咬自己的嘴唇玩儿，不由自主啃着嘴皮，手指也加入行列、点弄着唇肉，眼前掠过的是台上的颁奖演出，脑子里上演的却是和王俊凯在后台更衣的胡闹，嘴巴彷佛残留滑/溜的触感和湿/热的气息，裤带本来打着漂亮的蝴蝶结，也愣是被王俊凯扯开，垂着两条白晃晃的，生怕人不晓得裤腰一拉即可脱。

 

 

>>

 

　　易烊千玺真不明白王俊凯时而抽风的时机点。

 

　　「你到底对这绑带有什么意见！」易烊千玺拍开王俊凯再次把他裤腰带扯开的爪子，压低声音轻蹙眉心，尽量不引起更衣间骚动。

 

　　「没意见啊。」王俊凯乐呵呵晒着虎牙，趁着没人注意拍了把易烊千玺屁股，宽松的运动裤也没能妨碍底下浑圆的肉团发挥，随着易烊千玺踏着步伐，轻薄的布料勒出若隐若现的弧度，挠得见过底下美景的王俊凯心痒难耐，不让小朋友系好裤腰带短时间内变成他的乐趣所在。

 

　　大概跟小学生谈恋爱差不多，总爱掀人裙子扯人马尾，但王俊凯可没体会过这种幼时男女的暧昧烦恼，毕竟小小年纪就「我不会介意，因为我根本就没有！」的人哪懂这些，长大了迟来过一把瘾也情有可原。

 

　　「你有病！」易烊千玺鼓着脸颊拧了拧王俊凯的手，上头的肉摸起来没之前多，拍戏这几个月真是苦得瘦了几斤，思及此易烊千玺改拧为拍，对他哥好一点。

 

　　工作人员招呼着该进场，才中断小情侣暗中嬉闹，想到过场时又得在室外吹风，王俊凯连忙从小马哥手上接过自己滚着毛圈的羽绒服，往易烊千玺身上披，「别着凉了。」

 

　　外套上还裹着王俊凯那身清爽带着阳光气息的洗衣液味，易烊千玺拢了拢衣襟，吸吸鼻子，「那你穿啥啊。」

 

　　「我还有啊。」王俊凯在胖虎跟小马哥无声的白眼中扯过自家助理的外套，对着易烊千玺又只会笑，「走吧走吧。」

 

　　回程时羽绒外套倒是回到王俊凯身上，三步并作两步飞快踏上车，被迫跟小对象分开离场，一时半会儿的孤独他也不想多忍。

 

　　毕竟明天又得工作，把握时间是聪明人的选择。

 

 

>>

 

　　王俊凯从品牌派对回来时已经临近午夜，进门就见易烊千玺趴在沙发椅上，身上盖着条薄毯，两只光溜的白嫩脚丫裸/露在外头，轻轻踢摆，透着粉红的脚跟和细瘦脚腕晃得人蠢蠢欲动。

 

　　法兰绒质地的毯子覆盖在身上，轻巧柔软地贴合曲线，山谷丘壑全活色生香展示出来，易烊千玺趴抱着松软的靠枕，滑手机的动作因王俊凯的靠近而停下，侧过脸朝他瞥去，肩膀轻轻勾了勾。

 

　　这浑然天成的撩人工法出自易烊千玺骨子里，看在王俊凯眼中就是接收到邀请信号，挤上沙发的同时易烊千玺顺势转身面向他，王俊凯单手抚过藏在薄毯下的腰肢，倾身低头，张口就含住那颗还显肉感的唇珠。

 

　　易烊千玺安静地和他交吻一会儿，弯着手指点点王俊凯的肩，「什么味儿。」

 

　　王俊凯握住他的手指拉到嘴边啃，含糊回答，「今天活动在推的新香水。」

 

　　易烊千玺洗完澡正发懒，王俊凯把人扳正又亲了好几口，掌心顺着腰腹滑到腰沟，正往下揉就被易烊千玺按住手，软软的声音里含着困倦，「晚了，明天还要去学车。」

 

　　王俊凯还想商讨，眨眨水汪汪的精致桃花眼，「宝贝儿，我明天晚上要回重庆了。」

 

　　「……那就回呗？」易烊千玺悄悄地打了个小哈欠，眼神朦胧，轻声补充，「过几天又回北京了。」

 

　　王俊凯不想这么快妥协，整个人爬上沙发，压着易烊千玺，「易易，我看你节目了。」回程的路上他就刷起了视频，冰场里小朋友的面颊被冻得净白，眼眶鼻尖耳朵倒是越显红润，像被欺负了哭鼻子，特别招人疼。

 

　　「嗯，真棒。」易烊千玺挡在胸前的手分了只去摸摸王俊凯脑袋，以兹鼓励，在今天出门前王俊凯就提过晚上不能陪他一起看，但节目开始前还是见到王俊凯转发宣传了。

 

　　「那你什么时候……」王俊凯眼尾眉梢被他嘴边忽然勾起的笑染上几分轻挑邪性，拉起易烊千玺纤细葱白的手指，腰胯往前蹭了蹭，「也帮我的香蕉穿个衣服？」

 

　　易烊千玺愣了一秒，随即意会过来王俊凯所谓何事，耳尖不受控地泛红，抽回自己的手捂在胸口，双眼瞋去，睡意溜了半，「满脑子都想什么呢！」

 

　　王俊凯嘴边的笑意漫进眼底，低头与易烊千玺耳鬓厮磨，手却不甚安分，将底下裹着毯子的人摸了遍，指尖熟稔地在小朋友身上点火，衣服布料窸窣，毛毯率先滑到地面，衣物紧跟着落下。

 

　　布艺沙发在肌肤接触时也不感冰凉，火热的温度更无处可去，全融在两人交/叠的负距离里。

 

　　易烊千玺轻咬下唇，半垂的眼帘比指头关节处还要嫣红，声音断断续续模糊在喉间，偶尔动作大了点、受不住才从哽咽低啜化作哼咛，全挠得王俊凯心头躁动，掐在他身上的手劲更重。

 

　　急促的喘/息在释放后趋于和缓，空气中却还是那挥之不去的黏腻气味，易烊千玺这下更是连根指头都不想挪动，睫毛湿润着眼尾残留水气，看向王俊凯的凤眸还没消红，带着几分慵懒，「又要洗了。」

 

　　「不碍事，我帮你洗。」心满意足却还有点没够，王俊凯捞过浑身泛粉的易烊千玺哄了几句，大多是情话和浑话结合在一起，总归在浴室又闹腾了几许，惹得最后两人躺上/床，易烊千玺忿忿的挥舞小猫爪子，隔空抓了抓，落下狠话。

 

　　「我掰香蕉的技术也是一流。」

 

　　王俊凯捕捉到易烊千玺在昏暗夜色下闪烁光亮的眼中那股狠劲，反射性护住腿/间，又觉得太怂，轻咳了声掩饰，讨好地凑过去把人揽进怀里，亲亲/热热连喊好几声宝贝心肝易易易哥，小猫才收起爪子。

 

　　易烊千玺皱皱鼻子，让王俊凯别搂这么紧，随后自己在被窝里拱了拱，找了个舒适的位置躺好，昏昏欲睡。

 

　　王俊凯盯着半张脸都藏在被子里的易烊千玺，心满意足的饱胀感溢满胸肺，乖乖软软的小朋友只能他独自拥有，光是想想就有些恍惚，但怀中的体温又真实的让人发笑。

 

　　「笑什么，快睡。」大概是被胸腔憋笑的振鸣惹恼了，易烊千玺半睡半醒的抱怨。

 

　　「哎，好好好，晚安。」

 

　　王俊凯不敢再烦，安安静静不声不响，盯着易烊千玺毛茸茸的短发，不知怎的粑耳朵这三个字在入睡前一直困扰着他。

 


End file.
